


corpse

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Its a pretty rushed crack btw, Rip in pieces Iemitsu, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini Event Day 2[Digging up a body |Blood drinking]Iemitsu woke up feeling possessed and was digging something in the middle of the woods during haunting hours. Find out what he had dug out and what happened to him!Crack fic not to be taken seriously
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, brief - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	corpse

Reality hit Iemitsu the moment the shovel hit something hard. His head snapped up as he looked around, an eyebrow raised in confusion at the unfamiliar surrounding. It was dark, sun long changed place with the moon. The old trees loomed over him, creaking as wind gently blew through the slips and cracks between the leaves, branches and trunks.

It was, in short, creepy as heck. Shuddering at the distant hoot, Iemitsu looked down at his hands. They were raw and painful from the digging. It was the last thing that matters, actually, because at the end of the shovel, Iemitsu saw an oak-like platform.

Or was it really a platform?

He started perspiring cold sweat instead, chills running down his spine. He honestly should be running away now, danger tingling in his bones. It was haunting night and even though he was neither religious nor a believer of invisible beings, right at that moment, he highkey felt like they damned right existed.

He should have ran away, really. The fact that he woke up in the middle of nowhere digging god knows what should have sent him tumbling home, but no, he continued to dig. It was almost as though he was possessed. He might be, honestly.

Pursing his lips, Iemitsu kept his thoughts on happy things--Nana, Tsuna, his boss...

He finally dug most of the dirt away from the platform. When he leaned away from brushing a few rocks away, his scalp tightened, eyes narrowing. It was a coffin. He was no stranger to death and coffins, but with the surrounding that creepy and horror movie bgm, he was terrified. Still, he felt the need to open the coffin. Who knows, it might be empty! Or it might have been a prank by that darned Reborn! Who knows that evil hitman had captured Nana or Tsuna and stuff them into such a claustrophobic box! He had to save them!

Bucking himself up with those thoughts, anger and bravery from his imagination boiled. He stared at the coffin...

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Swallowed...

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

And pried it open with the end of the shovel. What greeted him was a young man in purple suit lying in it. Iemitsu sighed in relief, patting his chest over his heart. The stimulation and suspense was really not good for his old heart.

~~He had almost thought that he would be greeted by a zombie or something~~

Crouching down, he scrutinized the pale face in the dark. It looked... Familiar...

Rubbing his stubbles, Iemitsu pondered, scanning the body from head to toe. Just where had he seen...

Something rustled under the suit. Iemitsu tensed as he gathered the shovel, his only weapon, and stared. He did not even blink, just glared at the spot until a tiny hedgehog peaked its head out.

Iemitsu felt incredulous.

"A hedgehog...? Wait--"

Before realization dawned him fully, the hedgehog squeaked and the supposedly dead man's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with darkness without knowing what had hit him.

  


.

The door was kicked open and Hibari, stained with blood, stomped in with Hibird flying above him and Roll on his shoulders. The loud bang surprised the two men on the bed, half naked as they stared at his direction, one with surprise while one with annoyance. ~~Although, at the sight of blood, the latter soon felt the heat in his stomach burning hotter.~~

"K-K-Kyouya??" Tsuna sputtered, concern laced in his voice at his appearance. The said man grunted, arms crossed as he stood by the bed, grumbling. "You did not wait." "You are _late."_ Xanxus snarked back but did nothing to hide his appreciation towards the figure, heat clear in his eyes. "W-wait," Tsuna who was under him pushed Xanxus up slightly, confused. "What happened? Why are you like this? Whose blood is this?"

He straight up launched a series of questions all at once, clearly the sane one in the house. But all he received was a snort before Hibari peeled his clothes off. He grabbed Tsuna's chin and gave him a deep kiss. "Shut up."

Xanxus chortled, laughing as Hibari shifted his target to him, biting his lips. He merely pulled the other closer, arms one pinning Tsuna down and another around Hibari's shoulder. Both of them all but ignored Tsuna's question before it dissolved into nothing but moans.

Far away, in the woods, Reborn snickered as he took thousands of photos of Iemitsu, out cold beside the empty coffin with a large bump on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It's,,, pretty rushed. And not edited at all. I have to repeat that four times over separate platforms. (Its up on tumblr and twitter!) Although this prompt is for day 2 (30th), I decided to write it since its not yet 31st everywhere then ~~its def 31st everywhere now tho~~
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE EVERYONE HAS SPOOKY FUN DAYS! DON'T GO RANDOMLY DIG OUT COFFINS! THATS BAD! AND RUDE! 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes]


End file.
